My Last Breath
by imprisonedsoul
Summary: Van's life is turned upside down when a tragic eventhappens on the way home from school.


My Last Breath  
  
My Last Breath: Evanescence Angst/ Romance Escaflowne Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or My Last Breath... sadly. But I do own the plot. ITS MINE... DON'T TAKE IT... or it will be the devil to pay. ( Enjoy.  
  
Hold on to me love You know I cant stay long  
  
"Can you hold my hand, Van?" Van Fanel looked down at the young honey- blonde haired girl, Hitomi. She had that that warm smile on her face, the one that everyone fell in love with. It was so comforting to see her standing there beside him. He smiled and reached for her hand.  
  
"I love you, Hitomi."  
  
"I know, you say it all the time. And my answer is always the same." She giggled "I love you too." She moved a little closer and rested her head on his shoulder (which she could just reach). They continued on their regular rout to Hitomi's house, where they would say their good byes and go their own separate ways with the possibility of a good night kiss. They walked down the very crowed Main St.  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
"I hate all of these crowds, Van. Lets take a short cut home today. There's an alley way up a head. We can cut through there."  
  
"Ok, sure" they walked up a little farther and then turned the corner. The alley way was very dark and a little creepy. But they walked on, hand in hand. A huge crashing metal sound echoed all down the lane. Neither Van or Hitomi knew what caused it, because it was so dark, but it made them both jump. They kept walking. Now there were clear voices shouting up a head. Hitomi became very ridged and shaky.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But we're almost out, lets just get out quick."  
  
"I think that we should just go back, Van. We don't know what's happening up there."  
  
"No. That will take to long. We'll just slip past and they wont notice."  
  
"Ok." They walked a little faster to get it over with. Just then a gunshot rang through the pathway. Van froze in his tracks.  
  
Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweat raptured light It ends her tonight  
  
He heard a thump as Hitomi hit the ground. He stood there for a moment, unaware of what had just happened. Then, with horrified eyes, her turned and looked down at Hitomi. I an instant, he was on his knees, cradling Hitomi's ridged, shaking body in his arms.  
  
"HITOMI!!" she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes had that pained look to them. Van's eyes glossed over. "Oh my god, Hitomi. Why you... it should have been me instead." Van heard hasty footsteps and went to put Hitomi down to chase the people involved in what had just happened.  
  
"Van no. Please stay. Forget about them. I need you with me."  
  
"No. I need to get you help."  
  
"Its to late for that. I can feel myself slipping away from you already. Please hold my till its over." She lifted her hand and rubbed his cheek as a single tear fell from her eye. She let her hand slip down beside her.  
  
"Its not going to end. Don't you dare say something like that. I wont let it happen."  
  
"I'm sorry, I cant control this."  
  
I'll miss the winter A world of fragile things Look for me in the white forest Hiding in a hollow tree I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears  
  
"That's not going to happen. You can't leave me. I... I need you here with me... please." She looked up at him. The pain through her chest was sharp, but the pain of seeing her Van Fanel like he was now was worse. She didn't know what to do or say, she see did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Van, I love you." She gathered all of her strength and lifted her head and kissed him. All of her remaining energy was now spent and she fell back to the position she was in before the kiss. Van froze for a moment. He was looking down at Hitomi. He saw that she had closed her eyes.  
  
"Hitomi..." he said very softly. She opened her eyes again.  
  
"I'm not gone..." she didn't get to finish her statement. Van moved down and kissed her cold lips. He could feel her getting weaker and colder by the minute. He knew she wouldn't last much longer. They continued their final kiss till Hitomi became too weak. He moved away enough to see all of Hitomi's face. It was very pail and almost expressionless. A tear fell from his eye as he watched the only one he ever loved fade away into nothing.  
  
"I love you very much, Hitomi. Please..." he choked a bit on the words as he was now starting to cry. "Please... try to stay. Fight it... fight the pain with ever thing you have. Don't leave me alone like this. Please... Hitomi, please." He pulled her closer to himself and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I don't want to go Van... I'm not ready yet. I want to be with you. I wanted to spend a lifetime with you. Now that's not going to happen. I'm afraid." Van nodded. "Well I guess this is good bye." She smiled a bit.  
  
"No, Hitomi, not good bye, just till next time."  
  
"Ok then, till next time, Van... I love you."  
  
"I love you to" Van hugged her as she took a deep painful breath of air, and let it out. Her whole body went limp in his arms as he started to cry in morning the death of his late love.  
  
Holding my last breath Safe inside my self Are all my thoughts of you Sweet raptured light It ends here tonight  
  
Van held the empty shell of what use to be Hitomi in his arms for hours. Leaning against the wall of the walkway crying in pain and the unbearable feeling of loneliness. More time passed when finally he realized what he had to do. With a sniff, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He called for an ambulance and waited for the sound of the sirens. At last they came. He held on to her as long as he could before she was ripped from his arms. He got into the ambulance with her and the medics as they road to the hospital. He watched as they tried to put life back into her body. But they were highly unsuccessful.  
  
The nest few days of Van Fanel's life were depressing and lonely. He found that he had no energy to do the things that he use to do with ease. He didn't attend school and stayed locked up in his room. Three days passed and he hadn't had anything to eat. He was miserable without Hitomi.  
  
Monday night: Van shot up in his sleep. He had relived that night when Hitomi was shot just as he did every night for the past eight days. But this time it was different. Instead of Hitomi saying good-bye, like she had, she whispered, "come with me". Was this a sign? Was he meant to go with her, to leave his life and hold her in his arms for the rest of eternity? He knew for sure that he didn't want to stay on earth anymore. This wasn't his home, his really place was Gaea. But he didn't want to be there either. He wanted to be with Hitomi.  
  
He looked down at the pink pendant that had given him visions before. As he did, it started to glow. By this he knew that he was meant to go with Hitomi. He understood and nothing could stop him now. He thought for a moment.  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear You pray your dreams will leave you here But still you wake and know the truth No one's there  
  
Van went down to the kitchen looking for the thing that would ease his suffering. The first thing that came to mind was the knife, but then he thought, killing pain with more pain isn't the way I want to go about this. Poison. No, as much as he wanted to be with Hitomi, he probably wouldn't be able to swallow the gross mixture of things that would do suffice. The last thing he thought of was overdose.  
  
He ran up the stairs and into the bedroom bathroom. Then flung open the vanity doors to find the medicine tray. There was a bottle of prescription pills that were for who knows what. But Van knew they would do the job. He popped the cap off and pored seventeen tablets into his mouth. He was able to swallow most of them, however, some got stuck half way down. Van got a glass of water to take care of the problem.  
  
He lay on his bed, crunched up in a ball. His stomach was cramping thanks to the medicine. He was now waiting for the end result of all his pain and suffering. Two or so hours past and his state was getting worse.  
  
All's he wanted was to see Hitomi. Van didn't want it to take this long. He longed for the honey blonde to be in his arms once again.  
  
He could feel his body starting to slow. His breath was shallow and rackety. It wouldn't be much longer now. He closed his eyes and took the deepest breath that he could and let it out.  
  
"Van" he opened his weak, blurred eyes. A winged, transparent Hitomi was standing over him.  
  
"Hitomi? I'm still breathing."  
  
"I know" she smiled and giggled a bit.  
  
"I'm coming... please wait for me." Van was finding it harder to speak because of the lack of breath. Hitomi sat on the bed beside were her love laid. She reached for his hand. It was cold and clammy with almost no life in it at all.  
  
"I'm here for you just as you were for me. I will stay with you as long as you need me to."  
  
"Hitomi, I never want to be with out you again. I need you some much..." Van was stopped mid sentence as Hitomi put her finger to his lips to shush him. She bent over him more that she was before, her beautiful, soft, feathered wings folded to the sides of her. She kissed him very gently and stood up. Van inhaled and exhaled. With that last breath all of the pain disappeared and he stood up. He hugged Hitomi tightly as the soft feathery wings extended from his back (witch was nothing new, he had wings since the time of berth, just as his mother did.) Van looked back at the bed and saw himself still lying there, he knew now that it was over. The walls vanished along with the floor, the bed, his body, and everything else in the room. He felt nothing. No regret, no loneliness, not the cold of the depression or the warmth of the hot summer's day. He did, however, feel the love and happiness that once was shared between the two lovers. As the time passed, they held each other close not wanting to be separated again. Their only wish was to be with one another for the rest of time.  
  
Say goodnight Don't be afraid Calling me, calling me as you fade to black  
  
Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet raptured light It ends her tonight  
  
Ok. That's it. That's my first song fic (actually that's my first fic ever :P). So I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews, reviews, reviews... maybe something nice to say... I'll take anything (even flames... please try to be gentle... its only my first fic... keep that in mind...) to help me out. If you read this, thanks for giving me the time of day... and if you didn't then what ever. 


End file.
